Almost real
by Dragon'sSocks
Summary: One shot. Kylo and Rey. When it is hard to distinguish what real and what is not.


"Just wait till the morning," I asked myself.

I was talking myself into it, slightly shivering under the warm coat.

I stretched my gloved hand and touched a vibrating signal booth.

It was cold, but the thought of it warmed me.

I did it. I survived. I got through the blockade. I found Ender system and this planet had oxygen add everything we may need.

My leg was a bit better after I patched it and it hurt less after I let it rest. And it was not so scary after I got out of the flaming ship after I remembered that no one was coming to save me. Only me.

So now, I only needed to wait. One or two hours, but most likely 7. And if I got the planet's movement right, it will be morning here soon.

I was good at waiting. Jakku taught me well. Lonely stunning nights cured my impatience once and for all.

If only I could get some sleep.

I haven't slept for 20 or maybe even 30 hours and sleep deprivation was making me fuzzy, unfocused, inattentive.

With my back pressed to the signal booth, I wasn't comfortable. I needed a better bed. Dark figures in the distance might have been trees, but I wouldn't risk it going there. I was hidden behind these rocks. It was as close to a safe place as I could get.

If only I could get some sleep.

I tried over and over to find a sitting spot to get comfortable to let dreams devour me just for 10 minutes, for 5 minutes… Force, just 5 minutes, please.

My silent plead was left unanswered.

The signal booth vibration was humming soothingly and my head was traitorously heavy.

But I didn't sleep.

I thought of Finn, how angry he was when I agreed to go on this mission, how he embraced before I jumped into the jet. He pushed all the air out of my lungs and whispered: "You come back. You hear me. You do or I am coming after you."

I smiled. It would have been nice to have his company. I imagined him sitting next to me and complaining how damn cold it was and how Poe ought to pick up any moment, how he missed normal food and how he wished Kylo was on that ship that I hit five hours ago.

He wasn't.

I knew this for sure. Well, I didn't know, but I felt it.

I didn't talk or see him since Crait, but I felt him often. Flaming fire of his emotions was like an echo, but still striking, tangible, breathtaking. The first time when I sensed his anger, it raised the hair on my hands. Recently it happened not so often.

Once I woke up with a ghastly feeling in my stomach as if something bad happened, something tragic... And since then I occasionally was caught up in lurking agony, disruptive sorrow.

This bond wasn't going anywhere. Like me, from this force-forsaken planet waiting for sunrise.

The cold rock was too hard next to my temple. I yearned for softness, for something to lullaby me to sleep.

I wasn't close to dozing off when I felt something warm to my side.

Dreams... But I welcomed them, I let my head slide to the shoulder next to mine. My neck felt so much better, my shoulders relaxed.

Even breathing of my dream person was like a cradle song.

It seemed that even my wounded leg ached less. Something warm like a blanket covered me and I exhaled with relief.

Someone took care of me and I was grateful. Even if it was a dream that will end in 5 minutes.

"They don't deserve you, Rey. You can do so much better..." voice was familiar. It stirred anxiety and I tried to open my eyes.

"Shhh..." I heard and felt fingers on my forehead.

I sighed. My mind drifted into the emptiness of my tired mind. I pressed closer to my dream person, my hands embraced him as if I was doing it many times. My hands knew him, the way your subconscious mind knows your dreams and in some other way that I could not or was too tired to figure out.

"Sleep. They will find you in the morning."

So I let it go. My exhausted aching body, my troubled mind, myself in the embrace of familiar hands.

Next thing I remembered was Finn's face, someone picking me up, talking to me in a worried tone. Unfamiliar faces, hectic movements, blurred images...

From my drowsiness, the only thing that I was so caught with was the dark cloak that laid in the pool of my blood. It stirred something in me, dreamlike, but almost real.


End file.
